


tell me what you want.

by in48frames



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/pseuds/in48frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by the quote "there are nights where I need you to take my hair in your fist or a car to hit me. Anything." from http://asofterworld.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what you want.

Gail was raised a certain way. Or, more like, not raised. She tried so hard to have this cute, happy, normal relationship with Chris, and it worked for a while, but really it wasn't enough, and she probably always knew it wasn't enough. She was attracted to Dov, but how much of that was actually _him_ and how much was the fact that it was taboo and he loved her and...?

What she's coming to realize, and hate about herself, is that she needs something to be wrong. Not wrong like fighting, but wrong like... _wrong_. Like this is dirty and inappropriate and god, it feels so good. 

When she sees Luke, after Andy leaves him, she thinks, _Gross, he is pathetic._ And then a few more weeks pass, and he still looks like he was hit by a train, and she's still single, and she invites him out for a drink. 

They're just sitting at the bar at the Penny and she looks at his stupid mournful face and she wants to kiss that pout off his mouth. So she tells him to follow her outside, and they go around a corner where no one will see them, and she pushes him up against a brick wall and kisses him, fisting her hands in his hair because it already looks like he stuck his finger in a light socket. 

They go back to his place and it takes a few nips and scratches on Gail's part, but he finally gets the picture and they do it rough. Even as his mouth is on her breast (hard), she knows she's going to be aching in the morning, covered in bruises and hickeys, and she loves it. She pushes back harder, crawling inside her skin, desperate to push her body to its limits, and Luke is all too willing to comply. 

When they finish, she rolls out of bed and walks into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror at her smudged makeup and bruised lips and she thinks, _Well._ The problem with _wrong_ is that it doesn't really leave you with anything afterward except a lot of sore muscles and probably the potential for more sex soon. It's not exactly what she wants, but it's what she's got.

She never really expected to find a happy ending.


End file.
